1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a sharpening device for power saw chains. This type of sharpening device, for example, is known from DE 39 42 161 A1 (“the 161 publication). With respect to the present Application, reference is made to the full extent to the '161 publication. All features described in the '161 publication are also optional features in the present sharpening device.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
It has turned out to be advantageous to construct a sharpening device from a basic body on which a chain clamping unit, an advance element and a grinding wheel are disposed. An optimal grinding or sharpening of a power saw chain can be achieved by a suitable positioning of grinding wheel, chain clamping unit and advance element relative to one another. For this purpose, the sharpening device is prepared by the factory for the sharpening of a specific power saw chain. A sharpening device in the as-delivered state can be re-positioned by the adjustable fastening of chain clamping unit, advance element and grinding wheel, or in fact can be retrofitted so that it is also suitable for sharpening another power saw chain.
Counter to the advantage of individual adjustment of the sharpening devices, however, is the disadvantage that it is difficult, when sharpening different power saw chains, to always adjust the sharpening device rapidly and reproducibly to different power saw chains.
In particular, the development of particularly complicated power saw chains with different saw teeth and different sharpening angles requires a high degree of knowledge on the part of the personnel who operate a sharpening device and must adjust the device for an optimal sharpening.
The problem of the disclosure is therefore to further develop or enhance a sharpening device in such a way that it can be more easily adjusted for different power saw chains.